The Empress
by Aisa Hitsuuna
Summary: Loneliness was something Akashi Seijuro knew well. Teiko High was just something he hoped would fill that lonely place in his heart and it did. Akashi Seijuro, the Teiko Basketball captain. He ruled, he was feared, he was respected. Yes, he was the emperor but the throne gets lonely and Akashi wants an Empress. Now. !Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

Middle School.

I had always dreaded the day that I would begin my middle school life. The milestone of just about everyone I knew. The raging hormones were going to be the most bothersome, I could tell that already. My friend had been particularly excited about meeting new guys, and I had been a little unnerved by her way of thinking. In my opinion, we weren't even old enough for boys. 13 seemed a little early to rush into a relationship or jump at boys.

It was pathetic really but I think what made my horrible opinion about middle school solid was the fact that I was getting thrown around like a rag doll in the bustling crowd of Teiko Middle School. I swear, if I had known the school was going to be so busy I would have just gone to another. Mother wouldn't like that reasoning though...

"Want to join the book club?"

"The basketball club has some new openings! Join now!"

Those busy seniors enjoyed shouting at the rookies of Teiko it seemed. Because they were biting my ears off and I could bet they didn't even see me. No, I didn't have some freaky invisibility quality, I was just smaller than average not that it was my fault, moty Japanese were small especially when you're my mother's daughter. She was the tiniest person I had ever met.

I swerved as much as I could with what little movement I had in the crowd, feeling my temper rise with each elbow nearly bruising my face. It's not like they could have heard my yelp of pain anyway, the seniors were screaming just to get their voices heard. I'm pretty sure I spotted one using a bull horn.

_Could this get anymore annoying? _That was mistake one of the day. Challenging my luck, something I didn't always have the best of. I ended up crashing into a giant with purple hair and it turned out he was eating something, so the impact caused it to fall on top of me and all over my indigo hair. That would have been the last straw had this giant not been twice my height. I wasn't stupid enough to challenge the big man, so I just looked up at him as if I was waiting for an apology but things only got worse.

He started picking the chips from my hair and eating them again. I knew I turned red hot from humiliation. What was with this guy, was he a senior or something? His height was way too extreme for him to be a freshman! "Sorry," Though he had the decency to apologize so I smiled up at him as a pure act of kindness.

"It's nothing, really." I replied nonchalantly, waving my hand to prove my point. The purple haired giant nodded and as I went to walk away, he stopped me. "What are you doing...?" I questioned suspiciously.

"You still have some food in your hair." If he were just a little smaller, I'd be squishing him right now. Who in the world eats spilled food from a strangers hair? Is he really _that_ hungry? How could someone even eat so much, or even consider eating food from hair, in the first place? It was a matter of hygiene!

I huffed before deciding to break the ice, "Since you're using my head as a plate, could I know your name?" He continued picking chips from my hair until all were in his mouth, which mind you, had crumbs of all different foods around it. He seemed to be contemplating what I said before patting my head.

"Murasakibara." _Murasaki?_ I thought, laughing a little bit. _Purple. How fitting. Then again, it isn't like my name isn't like his at all..._

__"Well, Murasakibara...I'm Ai. Nice to meet you." Murasakibara just hummed and patted my head again before walking off, mumbling something like a greeting before he walked away. I watched him leave before someone pushed me back again, a caught a glimpse of his light blue hair and his apology but when I looked for the culprit, I was surprised to find no one with his hair color. "Are you following me, Ai-chin?" I blinked and looked up at Murasakibara, huffing as I did so. I hadn't even noticed I was walking.

I was about to deny it, but I noticed something. Everyone created a pathway for him due to his height so if I were to attach to him like a leech, I could get to my class easier with him! "Yes." Murasakibara shrugged like it was a normal occurrence this overgrown freshman was very strange. I latched onto his arm and allowed him to drag me through the crowd.

It was easier that way, and I was thoroughly relieved. "Murasakibara-san, have you joined a club yet?" I didn't feel comfortable with letting a stranger walk me to class, so I felt that if I learned more about him, I wouldn't feel as weird.

"Basketball." Was his short answer. I honestly expected nothing less, his height would go so well with the game. "Did you?" Luckily he asked, because the conversation would have been short lived otherwise.

I nodded, "Yeah, SOYA."

"'SOYA?'" He asked, not even looking at me because his attention was focused solely on the chocolate bar he fished from his pocket, don't even ask me how it fit in there. I nodded in confirmation.

"Society Of Young Artists. I didn't think Teiko would have one, with all their focus on basketball and everything." Murasakibara nodded and sooner than I would have alone, we were outside the bustling crowd. I looked around and my face screamed 'unimpressed.'

"MURASAKIBARA!" My voice was shrill as I observed the _front_ of Teiko. "You went the wrong way!" I stuck my bottom lip out, really annoyed. Now the journey back to the class would take just as long, if not longer, than me going alone. The front was empty now, a single limo waiting.

Whoa. Back the fudge up. _Limo_? I glanced at Murasakibara to see if he noticed that such a rich person was coming to this school but he was looking through his pockets for more food. I don't even know how he could fit everything in there but whatever.

I sighed as I watched a red haired boy step out, talking to his chaperon maybe? I screwed my eyebrows together before shrugging. It wasn't any of my business, so I turned my attention back to Murasakibara. "Can we go back _inside_ the school now, Bara-san?" I decided to shorten his name. It was too long. I don't think he minded either.

"After I find my chip... Nevermind. Let's go, Ai-chin." I sighed in relief and spared one last glance to the boy, who was alone at the curb. He looked quite lonely actually. I tore my gaze away when I felt he was going to stare my way and nudged Murasakibara forward.

"I don't wanna be late, ya know." The giant nodded and began to walk us into the school. It wasn't until I broke away from him that I realized that my chances of being a socially challenged freshman were quite low now, as I thought I had made a friend. Our height difference would be positively _charming_.

* * *

Once the bell had rung and the hopefuls were dismissed, I was stopped by our art teacher. "Uh, Ai Hikari?" I nodded and walked back to her desk, shifting my bag on my shoulder so the books didn't make my shoulders sag for life.

"Yes. What do you need, Miss?" The timid teacher fiddled around for something before giving me a sheet with the heading in big, bold letters _**'SOYA Acceptance Form'**_

_****_I swore my happiness was suffocating. "I think you're potential is even better than some of the senior students in this class! It's a permission form to give to your guardian, to give permission for us to drag you around everywhere on excursions, ect." My mouth still hadn't closed. "Please bring it back by Wednesday."

I nodded happily and folded the paper carefully, putting it in my pocket. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She nodded and dismissed me, and I happily ran out of the class, swerving through the students who all seemed to be whispering something along the same line.

"Did you hear? Some rookies got into the basketball team!"

"I heard the basketball team got some geniuses in it!"

"Teiko will prevail all!"

With the talk of these geniuses, it was easy for me to assume that Murasakibara just _had_ to be one of those geniuses! I mean, come on! He was the height of the Yokohama Landmark Tower! I had to smile though. Murasakibara got into basketball and surely he would be happy about it, wouldn't he?

I dashed to the basketball courts (At least, one of them. Teiko really loved their basketball...) and wasn't majorly surprised to see it was crowded with spectators hoping to get a glimpse of these geniuses. I grinned stupidly and wriggled my way through them with my petite stature, once glad about my height. It wasn't hard to find him, standing in the middle of the First String members, managing to tower over every single one of them. They all bowed before they were allowed to leave and I wasn't the first to attack them. But personally, I was the most important. No reason.

I had more dignity than to run up in front of everyone and scream like a puppy which was why I waited until Murasakibara made his way over to me. He was being congratulated a lot, and his teammates had girls flocking them left, right and center but he was able to spot me. What with my indigo hair and everything.

"Ah, Ai-chin. What are you doing here?" The giant asked tiredly, chewing idly on some lunch his new admirers offered him. I grinned a little and waved.

"Everyone was talking about the new members in the first string. I knew you'd be in it, so I figured I could come and congratulate you..." I looked at the people surrounding him, staring at me like I was Hitler. "But I really don't think I need to anymore."

Murasakibara shrugged and offered me a candy bar, which the person who gave it to him in the first place glared at me for. Because I could, I took the candy and ate it, sending a subsequent wink at the despairing admirer. "Thanks. You still up for lunch?" It wasn't like I made plans with lunch, but we were going to anyway. He was probably going to be my first and only friend in Teiko.

Murasakibara looked at me as if I was an idiot for asking such a question. I guess in his brain I was. "Yes." I nodded and grinned wider at him before grabbing his arm (I could barely wrap my hand around it!) and nudging him.

"Then let's go! The cafeteria probably over flowing by now! I don't want all the good food to be gone..." Murasakibara took large strides, so I made myself comfortable on his arm. It was like I was hugging the trunk of a tree. Honestly...

"You're tall for a 13 year old, Bara-chan." I finally said. I'm pretty sure he knew though, it wasn't an easy fact to overlook.

"I know," He said lazily, yawning, "And you're small for a 13 year old, Ai-chin." I grinned lightly.

"I know." I looked up at him and screwed my face together. "I want to jump on your shoulders." It was so tempting and I had always wondered what it would be like to be tall, or at least taller than my pipsqueak height.

"Then do it."

I shook my head. "Nah, I'll probably hit the roof."

"Aren't you too small for that?" Eh. Good point. I quickly shuffled to his shoulders and got myself comfortable, leaning on his long purple hair. It smelled nice, kind of like berries. I bet mine smelled like potato chips thanks to him.

I sat there for a moment before I fiddled with his purple hair, noting how long it was. "Ever considered cutting your hair, Bara-chan?" He shook his head, making mine move with it. "Good. I don't think you'd suit it." He snickered a little before nodding again.

"I don't think so either. What are you getting for lunch today?" I hummed and went into deep thought, before telling him of a order I was hoping the school would have. It was the first day of school, right? So the cafeteria would've been restocked for the starving new students they had.

_Well at least I known that I've made a good impression on somebody..._

* * *

**Start of my Akashi love story. No, they haven't interacted with each other yet. No, this isn't going to be a love triangle with Murasakibara. I was just building everything up. I can't just have her meeting the GoM out of thin air, can I?**

**No.**

**I can't.**

**Ah, yes! 'Ai' means indigo and also love in Japanese, just letting you know~**


	2. Chapter 2

My school day had been rather uneventful so far. I had gotten up at 5 AM to help my Grandpa with his medication and everything he couldn't do for himself and then got ready for Teiko and left. I met up with Murasakibara and we talked a little before leaving for our extra curriculum classes, which we had two of. I think he joined the Culinary Classes, not surprising.

My school day wasn't the most exciting, in fact, it was utterly boring and a total waste of time. Nothing knew was learnt, the teachers still trying to get the rules through some of the students heads and introducing the subjects- We were the honor class. We were bound to know what to do without them telling us but whatever, that was their choice. The only exciting part of that day was my SOYA class, which replaced my normal art classes of the day.

* * *

My eyes widened as I realized something extremely important during my SOYA class. There were some students handing up their permission forms to be in the class and urgently, I searched for it in my bag. I didn't remember giving it to my Grandpa to sign, but I was pretty sure it was in my bag. But I was disappointed. All I saw was some school books and some lunch for Murasakibara, but no permission form.

I always had a knack for losing anything I touched and my memory was horrible but honestly, I had hoped luck would've been on my side for once. It never was, so I was hoping it would change it up a bit. I exited the classroom the fastest when the bell rung, jumping to the worst case scenario of the teacher stopping me and asking for the form, even though it was due tomorrow.

I may have walked into Teiko was a jump in my step, but I was exiting a classroom with a dark cloud hovering above my head. "Ai-chin," The nonorific was a dead give away to who was talking to me. "You nearly crashed into a pole."

_Way to make an impression._ I thought before sighing and looking up at Murasakibara, sure he understood my mood. "Hey, Bara-chan. I brought you some food from home." The giant nodded in thanks before accepting the food, adding it to the pile already in his arms.

"Thanks, Ai-chin." He grumbled before we walked to the table they wanted to eat at. I wasn't stupid though, I may have been in a bad mood but I noticed the stares and whispers going around in the room because of us. Maybe it was our height difference?

When we both sat down, it was a tense silence. I couldn't find the form in my bag but I was _positive_ that I hadn't taken it out. Then where did it go? "Are you alright, Ai-chin?" I looked away from my shoulder bag and at Murasakibara, who had actually stopped eating to question me.

"Yeah, I just lost something." I said with a deep frown, trying to make the situation a lot more lighter than I had actually thought. Murasakibara may have been convinced, or not, I could never tell with his bored facial expressions. He did nod though and slid a piece of cake to my fidgeting hands.

"You're too skinny." He explained when I questioned him, and I had to laugh. Murasakibara had a funny way of comforting someone, not even admitting he was comforting them was the funniest thing. I thanked him before eating the cake frantically, trying to recollect my memory.

I couldn't think of where it possibly could have gone. "Hey, Bara-chan." Murasakibara looked up while opening his packet of chips. "Have you seen a SOYA Acceptance Form anywhere?" His eyes flashed in realization of my fretting but shook his head.

"Sorry," He said genuinely before shoving a lollipop in my face. "Have this candy as a gift." I looked at him, then the lollipop before taking the candy hesitantly. He was feeding me so much sugar that I would be bloated by the end of the break. We then fell into easy conversation, the giant purposely trying to stray me away from my worrying.

"You like to draw." He stated more than asked. "How well can you though?" I knew my face had brightened because my cheeks felt stretched by my smile. Art was apart of my life and I enjoyed sharing it with others, often very proud of my artwork. I took out my sketch book and opened it to the front page, one of the drawings I was really proud of. It was only a tree, but I had managed to make it look like a printed photo due to the pens, pencils and shading I had used. I was really proud of it, because the drawing took up a lot of my time. It was one of my first drawings too, which was why my Grandpa had always told me to join an art club.

"This is one of my first drawings." I said as I slid the book over to Murasakibara, watching as it captured my attention immediately. I felt so much pride about that because he didn't seem like the type to show his emotions to openly.

He chewed some of his food before talking. "It's great." They may not have been the most descriptive choice of words, but the way he sounded so genuine reeled me in right away.

"You really think so?" He nodded and ran his fingers over the page. It was like he was checking to see if I had really drawn it, and the deep carving of my pencil should have proved as a type of texture to proof that.

"It's no wonder you're in that artsy class." I smiled proudly before taking the book back and placing it in my bag. "I have basketball training, Ai-chin." He said as if he had forgotten.

"When?"

"Now."

I groaned and slammed my forehead on the table before pointing to the doorway of the cafeteria. "Go, you giant dummy! You can't just forget things like this!" He looked smug for a moment and looked like he had a retaliation he was biting back. I had an idea of what it was about.

"Not a word, Murasakibara." The giant nodded before sweeping up all of his snacks and rushed out of the cafeteria. And at that moment, I was alone. I think that's why I was swooped with all these different people, because they couldn't have made a negative impression on Murasakibara. I was attacked with all these questions about our relationship, and I had to laugh at their idiotic conclusions. Apparently, me and Murasakibara were childhood friends who both harbored feelings for each other but the funniest part was that we were too afraid to tell each other that. It was funny because I wasn't that type of person. If I liked someone, I'd tell them. I don't care what they acted like or who they end up telling, I express my feelings because I don't like bottling things up.

I never bite the bullet. "No, I don't like Murasakibara-san like that." I had said politely, my smile twitching as some of the people began to invade my personal space, assuming that that would make me 'admit' to my feelings. Really, I thought, I had only met Murasakibara two days ago. I couldn't like someone in such a small amount of time.

"Are you sure?" Was one of the most repeated sentence I had heard that lunch break. It had given me a headache and made it hard for me to concentrate during Mathematics Extension, not that I minded. Maths wasn't a subject I favored above anything else- I was fairly certain the teacher hated me anyway. He always gave me this look, like I was the trouble maker of the school. It was probably my **natural** hair color, it always made people assume I was some sort of delinquent. But he _adored_ this kid with red hair, which mind you, was probably natural too.

_Maybe he's sexist_ I had told myself a fair few amount of times. It wasn't a rare case. Though the teacher wasn't the only bothering thing that lesson. The oh-so-admired red haired kid had glanced at me a couple times, and his hair was unmistakable. He was the kid with the limo and chaperon and judging by his behavior he wasn't stuck up. I was thankful for that, because I would have embarrassed him should he been spoiled rotten.

Since that was the last lesson of the day, when we cleared out of the classroom our aim was to get to school. My aim was to go to the SOYA class and request for another form. I doubted I'd receive one though because she made it clear that she wasn't going to give out anymore forms due to the lack of funding the SOYA class was receiving, in contrast to the basketball team of the school. It was a shame they didn't find everything other subject in the school.

The red haired kid had left the class last, alongside me, who decided to check through my bag one last time to make sure I didn't overlook it due to my panic. I didn't unfortunately. "Excuse me," The kid had actually interacted with me, something that legitimately took me by surprise. He wasn't small either. He wasn't as tall as Murasakibara but he probably stood at a height of 165 cm or taller.

"Ah, yes?" I said politely, looking up from my bag. My eyes widened when I spotted the very form I had just been searching for and happiness overwhelmed me. "Oh, my acceptance form!" I gasped in surprise, accepting it as he handed it over to me.

"I found it behind the basketball hall's doors, sorry if it's a little trampled." I smiled and smoothed out the form as much as I could, smiling lightly as I read the overly familiar words. I had read the form at least 20 times when I first received it.

"Thank you _so_ much!" I smiled once more before folding the sheet and putting it gently in my bag. Since it was by the basketball hall... "It must have fallen out when I got onto Murasakibara's shoulders...Sorry for troubling you..." It occurred to me that I didn't know the name of this person, even though it was probably called out during the roll call.

He extended his hand politely, and I wondered who actually had such manners these days. It was rather refreshing. "Akashi Seijuro. You know Murasakibara?" I was pleasantly surprised that the rumors hadn't reached this rich boys ears. He seemed to be nice to me at the moment and I didn't want that opinion to change- Don't ask me why it would, but some of the guys hate me in this school now. God knows why.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, he's my friend. Oh, I'm Ai Hikari, nice to meet you, Akashi-san!" I stood up and pouted when I realized I was significantly smaller than Akashi. I grabbed my bag and through it on my shoulders, "If I may ask, how do you now Murasakibara?"

We left the room together, both nodding to the teacher when we did so. "He's in my basketball team. I believe you're talking about the tall one, yes?" I snickered lightly and gripped the strapsof my leather shoulder bag.

"I'd be worried if there was another." I joked lightly, smiling at the seemingly foreign emotion of Akashi's face. I don't know why, but he seemed so lonely. As if this interaction with me was rare for him- maybe his life as a young master was lonelier than the stories had said so.

"Anyway, thank you for returning my form to me, Akashi-san! I was really worried about it." He smiled charmingly and I could swear my heart skipped a beat. Did such a warm smile even exist in this world?!

He nodded a little, "It was no worry. Take care of it...Ai-san." I grinned confidently, intent on not losing something so important again. Though, if I met someone like Akashi every time I did, maybe I'd reconsider. "You too, Akashi-san!" I called before skipping away, the jump in my step returning. Had I interacted with yet another student of this school? Whoa, my old friend, Izumi, from my Primary School would find this so shocking she wouldn't have believed me.

All the same, my precious SOYA form was returned to me and I was basically floating on cloud nine. Not to mention, I met a nice guy too! Maybe luck did favor me today...


	3. Chapter 3

My alarm clock didn't bother me as much as it use to, so the repeating 'beep' hardly effected my day. After forcing my eyes open to see the crisp morning sky of 5 AM, I proceeded in doing my chores. After preparing myself for school despite it being 3 hours away, I walked into the lounge to find Grandpa sitting on his special chair, rocking ever so slightly as she surfed through the channels not really intent on stopping on one of them.

"Papa," I called gently, catching his attention. "It's time to shower." His face was more wrinkled than my SOYA form after it had been trampled. My Grandpa has suffered extreme depression since my Father and his wife had died in a car accident. Since my mother was barely around, I acted as his caregiver since he couldn't do anything himself.

His smile was grim and I wouldn't be surprised if he had forced it. "You look beautiful in your uniform, Kari-chan." He said, voice creaky and old. It was like his voice was going to expire soon enough. I smiled at the compliment before walking over and helping him stand.

"Thank you, Papa." I carried him towards the bathroom and trusted that he could undress himself without my help. I went to get the sponge and everything else I needed to wash him down before going back into the bathroom and washing him down. I think, out of all my friends, I was the only one who had to deal with what I was doing now. My Grandpa could barely move himself, to soaked up in his own depression to find the inspiration. Because he was the only person who could act as my guardian, I had to take care of him. Then again, I know I would have anyway.

"How is your schooling going?" Grandpa asked me after I had come back into the bathroom with a new change of clothes for him. "Have you made any friends?" I smiled again and nodded, helping him get dressed. Most would find the situation awkward, but I got used to it.

"I have, Papa. His name is Murasakibara, and he is as tall as his name is long." I joked with a grin, putting Grandpa's sweater on as the finishing touch before brushing through the thin, grey hair that was barely left on his head.

"You have a tall friend again? You seem to attract those type of people..." He drifted off as he caught his reflection in the mirror. I watched as my Grandpa stared at the reflection of himself, and his hair being brushed by a 13-year-old with indigo hair. His thoughts drifted off from there and I sighed.

_Not this again._ I stood in front of his line of view and brushed his hair to the left. "There you go, Papa! All done. What would you like for breakfast?" I helped him into his other chair in the kitchen, making sure he was comfortable before taking out two recipes.

"Is it prunes with apple sauce or date cereal?" I watched as Grandpa's eyes landed on the prunes and apple sauce, causing me to smile. He loved apples, but he couldn't eat the fruit straight due to his teeth. It always had to be in the form of sauce. "Apple sauce it is!"

I prepared the meal quickly before I began to feed the old man, watching as a hint of a genuine smile showed up on his face. "Your Grandma loved apple sauce...She always put apples in everything she ate...And it was always delicious..."

I sighed and stopped feeding him. "It's alright Papa, you don't have to tell me this..." My Grandpa looked up at me and placed his baggy, wrinkly hand on my hair, ruffling it up while doing so. "What are you doing, Papa?"

He sniffed. "You have your father's hair... And his caring personality. You'll do great things, Kari-chan. Please don't...Let me hold you back from that..." Then he began to harshly cough, alerting me immediately. I got him his medication and a cup of water and forced him to swallow everything, watching as his coughing slowly eased up.

I frowned and helped him stand. "Alright, its time to go back to bed." I urged as we took slow and steady steps towards his barely used bedroom. He always fought me when I asked him to go to bed, thinking that he'd see his beloved wife's face waiting for him. The thought of it always terrified him, because he knew that he wasn't going to see her. And he hated it.

This time the fight wasn't difficult this time. "Yesterday..." He began with a rasp. "You said you had a form that needed to be signed...I can do that now." I frowned and shook my head. I couldn't risk something happening just because I needed to get my SOYA form. The only time I left Grandpa alone was when he was asleep and I was at school.

"Go get it, Kari-chan..." His voice was distant as his sleep was catching up on him. "Let me do something for you. For once." I sighed and settled him on his bed, switching on the television while I shifted the pillows around to get him comfortable.

"Fine, Papa." I murmured before running to my room and grabbing my bag, walking into his room with my trampled form in hand. "You only need to sign here, I'll take care of the rest." He nodded and down a weak cursive signature on the dotted line at the bottom before handing me my now complete form and pen.

"Thank you, Papa." I said genuine before getting the throw blanket from the bottom of the bed and putting it snugly on him. "I'm going to go to school now, the phone is right on the bedside table. If you need me, just press the redial button. Okay?" Grandpa nodded tiredly, eyes fixated on his old television.

"Take care, Papa. I love you." He smiled up at me and grabbed my hand, enclosing it in his wrinkly old hands.

"You too, Kari-chan. You too." I frowned a little but smiled anyway. He always had this thing where he'd say goodbye to me, or tell me he loved me when I was leaving the house. Because he and Grandma had a fight before she left the house, and he never said goodbye. Or expressed his love. Same with Dad, who ran after Grandma as soon as she left.

It was only 6:30 AM but I had to take a train to get to Teiko first, let alone the school. I checked on Grandpa once more and he was sleeping soundly, making me sigh in relief. After making sure I smelled like a rose, I left to catch a bus to the train station. It was a tiring routine but I couldn't avoid it. I screwed my face together in thought as I sat on the bus stop's chairs.

It was Wednesday today, so I had my 'work' to attend. My friend (Who attended a different school now) had gotten me an apprenticeship at a Pastry Shop where I'd get paid, despite me being too young to work. I would be eternally grateful to that girl. The bus came a little earlier than usual, the driver smiling in greeting to me.

"Hello, girl. Where's your mother?" _Who knows where she was now..._ I thought bitterly, reminded of the mother who skipped out on me a long time ago.

I smiled kindly. "She had to go to work early this morning, so I'm going alone today." _And the next, and the next._ The bus driver smiled once more before telling me the price, to which I handed over the correct amount of money happily. She drove me to the train and wished me luck before I had to wait half an hour for the right train to show up.

The usual routine. After that journey was over, I then walked to the school, looking around as I did so. Maybe the scenery could serve as an inspiration to my next drawing. I ended up going pass an old woman tending to her garden, watching as she recoiled her hand once her finger pricked the thorn of a rose. I blinked and watched as inspiration flowed to me before I carried on to the school. I would probably just make it in time for the first lesson, just like always.

As I saw the gates of Teiko Middle School, a one of a kind limo parked beside me. I looked at the tinted windows that couldn't manage to hide Akashi's flamboyant red hair, smiling as I did so. Now wasn't the time to worry about my life, because my schooling was the priority. At least, once I saw a fellow student.

"Hi, Akashi-san!" I greeting happily once he stepped out of his limo. He looked pretty surprised to see me there at such a late time, but he was going to have to get used to my late arrivals considering I'd be doing it everyday.

The chaperon stayed in the car, glaring at me suspiciously. "Hello, Ai-san. You're rather late for an honor student, aren't you?" I give him a look, eyebrow raised. He was in the same classes as me seeing as we were both in the Academic Extension classes, so he was being a hypocrite.

"I guess so. Mom was at work today, so I had to walk." He nodded in understanding, even though he actually didn't understand at all. I smiled a little before walking at a faster pace to the school gates, not too keen on being late. I should have SOYA today, first up, as it would be every Wednesday. That meant that Akashi had his basketball.

He fell into step with me pretty fast, "Do you come late everyday, Ai-san?" He asked just to make conversation. I nodded as we stepped through the gates, luckily the school was still bustling around. I didn't really want to attract attention and walk through the empty Teiko because everyone was in class.

"Yeah, I will be. I live a while away so walking takes a lot out of me."

"What about your... Mom. Does she work early everyday?" I blinked. "You said before that she was, that's why you were walking." Damn my horrible memory! How could I actual forget my own lie literally 3 seconds after I told it!

"Yeah, most of the time. The first two days here though she was at home, so I got here on time." I lied smoothly, a little self-conscious by the way Akashi stared at me. Could it be possible that he knew I was lying? I was always good at lying about my life at home, no one could see through the lies.

But the way he was staring...It was like he was staring straight through me. It was absolutely terrifying. "That's fortunate..." He murmured, frowning gently. I chuckled and grinned before looking forwards, watching as Akashi caught some attention.

"It is, isn't it?" I said nervously. "It must be thrilling getting dropped off in a limo every morning." Akashi didn't falter at all and I know that I would have if someone asked me that question. That is, assuming that I owned a limo or was in Akashi's place at all.

"It's convenient at times. Annoying most of it though." I tilted my head in confusion but didn't pry. He didn't with me.

Then I recalled something from yesterday. "Ah, didn't you say you played basketball with Bara-chan." I could tell my nickname for the purple giant amused him.

"I did."

"So you must be one of those 'geniuses' the club was boasting about. You _are_ a freshman, like me!" I concluded, nodding happily with my conclusion but I had to wonder why he was viewed as a genius with the game- Could he be the one who could come up with tactical plans? He was in the Academic Extension. It could be possible.

Or was there more to him than meets the eye? "I guess I am. They're over exaggerating though, we are hardly geniuses."

I scoffed a little. "With how much members the basketball club has, to declare five people as geniuses is pretty serious. You guys could be like, the generation of miracles for all you know!"

Akashi looked amused. " 'Generation of Miracles'? It's one thing to call us geniuses but miracles is a little..."

"Perfect for your situation?" I countered, grinning while doing so. "So much freshman were turned down when they tried out. Teiko's really strict about their sport, so to accept five freshman is a miracle in itself, don't you agree, Akashi-san?"

The red-head looked at me for a while before sighing. "You seem determined enough about this for me to give in and agree. So, yes, we are the...As you say, Generation of Miracles." I smiled triumphantly. I enjoyed manipulation, it was such a nice feeling.

"Soooo~" I purred, looking up at Akashi. "Why are you guys geniuses again?" Akashi gained a giant sweat drop at my question.

"You don't even know?"

I shook my head. "Nope!"

Akashi sighed. "You'll have to watch one of our games then."

I grinned slyly. "I'm pretty sure that's an invitation."

"It is."

I laughed a little and put my hands on my hips. "That's great! Although...I don't know when you have a match so..." Akashi glanced at me before looking up at the towering buildings of the Teiko buildings, its classrooms seeming big enough to fit a herd of elephants.

"I believe our first practise match is in 3 weeks time. The coach wants to train the team a bit more so we don't 'taint the Teiko Basketball name'." I snickered lightly and closed my eyes in thought.

"He seems confident in your abilities." Akashi chuckled a little at my sarcasm. "Well, since the bell has gone, I'll see you during lunch. Maybe. I don't know." Akashi looked at me curiously as I walked away.

"But the bell hasn't..." Just as he started the sentence, the bells of Teiko Middle School pierced the ears of everyone loudly. I looked over my shoulder and grinned at Akashi, glad my psychic bell powers hadn't faded from Primary School.

"See you, Akashi-kun!" I called before swerving in the bustling crowd towards my SOYA class, the smile never leaving my face. I was in Teiko now, which meant I had to create a reputation for myself. I figured that it could be that of a happy one, who was now friends with 2 geniuses from the basketball team.

Sounded right to me.

* * *

"Okay class, just finish up on those sketches and turn them to my desk!" The teacher barked from her desk in the front, watching as her students drew faster on their piece of paper. Except me, who decided to take my time. I hated rushed artwork, but I think the drawing needed a rough feeling to it.

I had drawn a heart, being pierced by a rose. Thanks to the old woman gardening, it hadn't taken me long to think of something to draw. The bell sounded and I handed the drawing to the teacher last because I was at the back of the room. She looked at it and smiled.

"At least you didn't draw a tree." She teased with a laugh, gesturing to the pile of trees the art students had drawn. There was a tree standing at our window so I guess that's all they could think of. But the trees were nice, all had their own stylized feeling to it. Some looked somber, others insane. They were nice trees indeed.

I smiled and handed her my SOYA form before leaving the room quickly, waving as I did so. "See you later, sensei." The teacher nodded and said goodbye before I left to my next class. I think it was science extension, so Akashi was in this one with me. I made it to the science block with a few seconds to spare as the teacher unlocked the door and allowed the class in at once.

"Grab a partner because we're learning how to light a Bunsen burner!" His hair was white and stuck out in places. He looked like the perfect mad scientist, it was actually reassuring. He looked like the teacher who preferred action over words, something I liked about science.

Grabbing a partner was hard for me. One, I knew no one in the class. Two, people thought my hair was weird therefore they tended to stay away from the indigo girl. Akashi didn't have a problem with that though, walking in just after the teacher had announced out activity today. As soon as the genius entered, he had the girls of the glass flocking him. I laughed at his terrified face.

I take it he had no idea how good-looking he was.

"Aaaah, Akashi-kouhai! Sit, sit! Grab a partner and sit, sit!" The teacher danced around the room, forcing students together. Literally. He grabbed two people by the shoulders, smoothed them together and screamed "Partners!" I think he scared most people in the room.

He soon made it to my desk, grabbed me by my shoulder and smashed me together with someone in front of me. "PARTNERS!" I winced at the feeling of someone's shoulder in my head.

"Ow..." I moaned, peeling myself from the tall freak beside me. I glanced up at him and my eye twitched once I saw his _green_ hair. Oh my, first purple, then red and now green? I was meeting rainbow boys!

"Sorry, girl." He said seriously, pushing up his glasses so they were sitting at the bridge of his nose. He was attractive in his own serious way. "Could you give me some space." I huffed and slid into my seat, looking at him.

"A please could have helped your situation."

He glanced at me from the corner of his eyes. "Not slamming your head into my shoulder could have helped your situation. Your forehead looks to be in pain now." He brushed his fingers along a stinging part of my forehead, something I frowned at.

"It's not my fault you're tall." I grumbled before tilting my head. "Who are you anyway?" I asked curiously as I rubbed my forehead.

"Midorima Shintaro. And you are?" I smiled politely and bowed my head respectfully.

"My name is Ai Hikari. Midorima-san, May I ask," I pointed to the thing in his hands. "Why are you holding a plush goat?" Midorima looked at the goat in his arms, it's eyes freakishly cute and round.

"Oha Asa says that this is Cancer's lucky item of the day." I blinked. Cancer? As in... Horoscope Cancers? He actually risked embarrassment because of a horoscope?

"You're dedicated." I said blankly. "I like that."

Midorima nodded before turning and looking at the teacher.  
This man is far to unstable to be in the same building as children." I looked at the mad teacher, who scribbled some gibberish on the board before he went around, laughing and slamming Bunsen burners on our tables.

"LIGHT 'EM UP, STUDENTS!"

I shrugged. "Eh, he seems pretty safe to me." Midorima gave me a look that said 'You're an idiot, Ai Hikari.' but if that was true, I wouldn't be in this class. "Science is all about action, experimenting. The school couldn't have picked a better teacher." Even Midorima understood the logic in that.

Suddenly, a Bunsen burner was slammed between our hands, "LIGHT 'EM UP! LIGHT THE BUNSEN BURNERS!" Midorima pushed up his glasses and tucked the under his arm, away from the teacher and the burner.

"Aren't you supposed to go through the safety rules? What if a student were to severely burn themselves do to a blue flame?"

The teacher gave Midorima a mad look. "Is this class or is it not the honors class?!" Me and Midorima nodded. "GOOD! Then light 'em up. If this class truly is as smart as the teachers have told me, they shouldn't have trouble with a little flame!"

Midorima sighed in annoyance when the teacher went to attend other students by shouting at them madly, even though most of the things he was saying were nice things. It would have frightened everyone.

"What a nuisance. Ai, do you know how to light this?" I nodded and connected the hose of the Bunsen to the gas tap, closing the air hole and making sure the hose didn't have any kinks in it. "Due to my affinity with fire, it shouldn't be a surprise that I know how to light one of these," I explained with a slightly mad grin as I observed the Bunsen burner.

"Do you have a lighter, Midorima?" He gave me a dead look.

"Why on earth would I have a lighter on me?" I shrugged.

The teacher then delivered matches to everyone in the room, smirking slyly when he arrived at our table. "See? Did you need me to go through the safety regulations? I DON'T THINK SO!" He threw matches at me and walked away triumphantly. "HAH! TEACHER BEATS STUDENT!"

Midorima looked positively annoyed. "Light it." He hissed annoyed. I grinned.

"It'll be my pleasure~" I said before turning on the gas tap and striking the match, gasping in happiness once a blue flame emitted from the burner. "It's so pretty..." I said in a daze, observing the flame. I moved the collar of the burner, watching as the flame flickered from orange to blue, from tall to short.

Midorima sighed. "Stop playing with it, Ai. You'll break it." I gave him a doubtful look.

"I doubt my skin will break something designed to harvest a flame." He narrowed his eyes at me and I winked playfully before leaving the burner alone. Midorima didn't seem like the type of guy to have a with standing patience, especially with someone who was trying to annoy him intentionally.

"EXCELLENT!" The teacher yelled from the front. "Two groups have already got the hang of it!" I looked around and saw Akashi and his partner (She wasn't doing much. Just staring at him.) had their Bunsen burner burning.

Midorima pushed up his glasses once again, shaking his head while doing so. "Science is already my least favorite subject." I blinked and glanced at him.

"And what's your favorite subject?"

Midorima opened his eyes and glanced at me, a hint of a smile reaching his face. "Basketball." I slammed my hand against my forehead, allowing it to slide and drag down my face to prove my exasperation.

"Another miracle? This is got to be a joke!"

Midorima blinked, actually looking really worried about my mental health. "Is something wrong, Ai?" I groaned loudly. Unbelievable. He was the third basketball player from the freshman year with freaky hair that I knew!

"You are one of those geniuses, aren't you?" Midorima nodded hesitantly, probably afraid I'll slam my forehead into the table again. "You are the third one I've met!" I groaned out, sitting up straight as I did so. My forehead was throbbing, from Midorima's shoulder and my hand now.

Midorima tilted his head, frowning when he saw my forehead. "You know the others? Which ones?" I nodded to Akashi.

"Akashi-kun and Murasakibara-chan. Now you." Oh, so much girls would kill to know 3/5 of the geniuses in the Basketball team.

Midorima nodded and pushed his glasses up. "Interesting. Judging by the honorifics, I take it you're on good terms with them all." I nodded with a smile. "Hm. May I ask what your zodiac sign is, Ai?"

I blinked a little. "Taurus." Midorima turned pale, something I found a little unnerving. "U-Uh, Midorima?" He gulped and jumped a few seats away from me, clutching his goat tightly. I stuttered for words, not knowing how on earth a situation could change so quickly.

"Stay _away_ from me, Taurus!" I rubbed the spot on my forehead that was probably bruised and rose my eyebrow.

"What did the horoscope say about Cancer and Taurus?" I asked, pretty certain that Oha Asa was the reason he was acting like so. He went a little paler and quickly turned off the gas tap. Whoa, he couldn't even be frightened enough to ignore the flame?

"Taurus and Cancer aren't compatible today, I cannot risk my luck being around you." He quickly hissed. I used a single finger to scratch my cheek before nodding suspiciously.

"Alright then..." I said awkwardly, giving him a suspicious look before directing my eyes to the front. Only to see the crazy teacher right in front of me, teeth bared in a mad smile. They were golden and really unattractive.

"I heard Oha Asa!"

I rose my eyebrow. "We didn't say Oha Asa..." They ignored me of course. He turned to Midorima and spotted the goat, grin widening.

"Ooooh, we've got a Cancer in our class! It's no wonder we don't get along, Midorima-kouhai!" The class had turned their attention to our table now, Akashi looking particularly amused with what was happening.

The teacher then turned to me. "You! You are a Taurus, correct?" I nodded bluntly. "Since I am a teacher here to help my students, would you like me to give you a little insight on Oha Asa?" Midorima's eyes widened like saucers.

"If my memory serves me correctly, Cancer's compatibility with Taurus was that of 10%" I blinked again. Here I thought that we were getting along dashingly- should have kept my zodiac to myself then. "And do you know what 'compatibility' in Oha Asa is referring to, dear kouhai?"

"I don't really care," I murmured boredly, watching uninterested as the teacher tried to jump into an explanation, as least beforeMidorima lit up the burner quickly, causing the science teacher to jump back. He began to bustle with laughter, "Oh! Cancer's are always so quick to act! It amuses me every time!" He walked to the front, laughing while ordering everyone around. "Watch out for a Sagittarius, Cancer-kouhai! They're competition~"

Midorima slammed his forehead on the table, lifting his goat and putting it by his head. "Maybe I received the incorrect lucky item. The description _was_ vague." I shook my head. Midorima was already strange enough for me, but it was quite pleasant. All of the basketball players I had met were different. From tall and careless to polite and rich. Now I had a superstitious and serious friend.

"You're strange, Midorima." I said straight forward, failing to blink while I said so. I grinned as I leveled my eye sight with Midorima's. "It's nice though!" He turned pink. He looked like Christmas. Who wouldn't laugh at that?

* * *

I walked with Murasakibara around the hallways, both of us stuffing our mouths. Me because he kept on offering me food. "Your teammates are strange, Bara-chan." He looked at me and let out a bored noise.

"Which ones?" I didn't hear a disagreement in that sentence. I guess a genius couldn't be perfect, so their personality needed to have a bit of flaws. Although I was having trouble pointing out Akashi's.

"Midorima and Akashi." At the last name, Murasakibara rose his eyebrow.

"How is Aka-chin weird?" I shrugged.

"He's not. And that's weird." Murasakibara actually barked a laugh at my logic, which got a little giggle from me. He sounded weird when he laughed because he seemed to sluggish to accomplish such a feat. It was quite amusing actually.

"Your logic makes no sense, Ai-chin." I grinned childishly at Murasakibara before grabbing one of his chips from the packet, dropping the handful into my mouth. "You'll get fat, Ai-chin." I shrugged. "With your height, the fat wont have much place to spread." I shrugged again.

"I'll get my excercise."

Murasakibara gave me this look, "How so? It's not like you walk to school everyday, or run marathons every waking minute." _But what if I do?_

__I laughed heartily, as if I thought of that as a joke. But that's the thing. It wasn't. I was alone, suffering as I took care of my Grandpa. I had to work, forget about socializing with friends. I was barely a teen who had more responsibilities than some of the adults I knew.

Though for now...For now I could laugh about it, like it was just a joke. At least, until someone reached out and helped me.

I could wait.

I would wait.

But I had to wonder...How long would I be waiting for?


	4. Chapter 4

Ai uncharacteristically swore under her breath as she quickened her pace through the bustling halls of Teiko. It was still beyond her how a Middle School could be so packed with students- weren't children supposed to hate learning and all that jazz? Going to school seems pretty counterproductive to Ai. Though the reason she disregarded the shoves she was receiving was because of the urgency her current position proposed. She was running late for Bachelor of Business, an extra curriculum class that was compulsory to her grades. Apparently, SOYA didn't count.

Ai had come to school a little late- showing up at Period 3 which was in the middle of the school day. Her Grandpa had some difficulties, forgetting where he was and then freaking out about it all- The doctors even had to visit. He had a mild case of Alzheimer's Disease though Ai knew it would only grow to become more taxing. After describing her tardiness to the principal, Ai found herself running late for a class. She didn't find that fair at all considering the head of the school was her reason for being later than she already was.

Amidst her panicking, Ai smacked into someone, their foreheads colliding, she seemed to be inflicting damage on her forehead a lot lately- It was beginning to worry the assumed-delinquent. Ai groaned and rubbed her forehead, looking up to see who crashed into her and was surprised to see no one there who wasn't already panicking like she was about being late.

Ai blinked dumbly before sighing and shaking her head. "I can't believe they just left me on the floor, how rude can you get?" She grumbled to herself before picking up her bag and the spilled contents when a pale hand ended up helping her. Ai squeaked and looked up, not expecting a rather tall kid with teal hair, eyes the exact same color.

"EH?! W-Who are you and when did you get here?" Ai was actually very, very terrified at the moment. With his unnatural paleness and next-to-nothing presense, he could have easily passed as a ghost and Ai was anything but fearful of the paranormal!

The kid bowed his head. "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, and I've been here the entire time." He gave her some of her things before helping her stand. "I'm sorry for bumping into like that." Ai stuttered for words before wiping her eyes.

"T-That's okay," She went to smile at Kuroko, but he wasn't there anymore. "... Kuroko." She finished her sentence anyway, smile dropping as she searched for him. "Oh well!" She murmured to herself before nearly running to her business class. She reached the class now that all distraction were gone and was immediately scolded by the teacher.

"I expected more from an honor student. Take your seat." Ai grinned sheepishly before she shuffled over to her seat, avoiding the disappointed eyes of her teacher. Man, she hated getting in trouble or even a simple disapproval. It really hit her hard.

* * *

Ai found herself walking with Murasakibara to the cafeteria once more, the duo talking about nothing. "Hm, what about your basketball? Have you made friends?" The giant looked at Ai lazily.

"That's too much work." Ai gave him a look of disbelief. "Besides, it's only been around a fortnight since school started. You can't expect me to make friends so quickly. That's mean." Ai shook her head, patting Murasakibara's bicep.

"There's no hope for you, Bara-chan." The giant shrugged as if that didn't bother him, probably didn't as long as his snacks weren't taken from him. "What do you have for lunch today?" Food was his favorite topic... Well, he was a growing boy...

Murasakibara hummed and swung his bag around for easier access. "Hm... I packed some pastry, a slice of cheesecake, red velvet cake, some caramel and strawberry pocky, some left over fries, barbeque chips and a toffee apple." Murasakibara look his nose from the bag and looked at Ai's gobsmacked expression. "There's not that much today."

Ai rubbed her forehead in exasperation. "My God, you really know how to get cavaties." Dirty teeth didn't bother Murasakibara, because he brushed everyday. After some probing by his mother though, otherwise he just ate and ate and ate. Ai grabbed what she had out of her bag and sighed. "I only have a chicken teriyaki wrap. It's nice and healthy!"

Murasakibara grabbed a lollipop from his pockets and ripped the wrapping away before throwing it in the bin. "Eh, I'm fine but Ai-chin, you can't grow with _just_ a wrap." Ai glared at him and shoved his arm again, uncaring to how he didn't even budge.

"I'll go through a growth spurt soon enough, I wont be nearly as small then!" Ai was sensitive about her height, that much was clear. The mentioning of her small stature would send her into a frenzy, ranting on about how she'd grow and squish everyone like bugs or, in a worse case scenario, she'll over exaggerate what they said.

Murasakibara laid his hand on her indigo hair. "Alright then, Ai-chin."

Ai growled. "Are you doubting me? I'll take your food away if you are!" Murasakibara didn't verbally responde, but he did move his bag of food away from the firey midget. "Hmph."

Then after Ai had calmed down, she asked a question she had been dying to know. "When will I meet your other teammates, Bara-chan?"

"You've already met half of them." And all of them were weird. Midorima became Ai's permanent science partner, though he'd get paranoid about everything if Taurus had bad luck for the day. Math and Japanese were the subjects Ai spent with Akashi and she and Murasakibara shared no classes together, oddly enough. Ai guessed he wasn't in any honor classes.

"I want to meet the other half." Ai demanded as they both sat down. While she attacked her wrap, Murasakibara carelessly ate his snacks.

"You'll meet them later. Dunno when." Ai heaved a sigh before throwing the paper her wrap was previously in at Murasakibara. "Nice arm, Ai-chin." The indigo girl chuckled, closing her eyes as they ate lunch in content. The giant ended up asking about her SOYA classes, and Ai was more than happy to share.

She whipped out her drawing of a skull and presented it. Murasakibara observed before nodding in approval. "Why'd you draw a skull though?" Ai's happy smile turned solemn in an instant, and you could tell the answer wasn't something she wanted to reveal.

"It had to be a representation of something important that we were experiencing... " Skulls were associated with death- Murasakibara had an even chance of figuring that out. Ai hoped he was dense enough to not figure out the meaning, or keep the questions to himself at least.

Whatever the reason, he didn't push the envelope further. "What position do you play anyway, Bara-chan?" The giant grinned lightly and cracked his knuckles, almost as if the thought of the game could rile him up.

"Center." And here Ai thought that would be too much work for him. "I like to play offensive, it's thrilling... " He tried to tone his excitement down by eating some more snacks, but Ai had caught his love and grinned happily. Nice to know he wasn't entirely lazy.

* * *

****Ai made her strokes steady and smooth on the canvas, blending in some colors while trying to mix a darker tone for others. She saw many of her fellow colleagues painting nature related things and her annoying instict to be different peaked and she found herself drawing a basketball.

As Ai looked at her incomplete painting, she found herself shaking her head. _Basketball is just a fancy word for an orange sphere... _She mentally murmured before trying to create the illusion of a 3-D object. It was, for lack of a better word, difficult. She was never good with tones and shading, especially with paint.

_Damn you, Bara-chan... Being all inspirational and stuff... !_

* * *

****Ai grumbled as she returned to her basket of washing. She was currently at the local laundry mat, not entirely thrilled on returning home to see some more doctors tending to her Grandpa. For one, that was supposed to be her job and two, she told them that her parents were working late that night so her Grandpa was looking after her. Ai could be the social workers would not be impressed with a ill old man looking after a kid in Middle School.

Ai grabbed her basket and similar to her time with Kuroko, another hand grabbed the same thing. She trailed from the hand to the face, both shocked at who they saw. Ai saw a relatively averahe heighted girl with long pick hair and big, round eyes.

"O-Oh, is this your washing?" Ai murmured as she prepared to release the basket. The girl shrugged a little confused as well.

"I'm... Not entirely sure. Can I look through the clothes to check?" Ai nodded silently. The pink haired girl peaked through the clothes and turned pink, releasing the basket and bowed countlessly. "I'm so embarrassed right now, I'm sorry for trying to take your clothes!"

Ai grinned sheepishly before shrugging. "Nah, I don't mind. Guess it means you just have a good taste in clothes, right?" The girl laughed merrily, seeming more comfortable after Ai cracked that joke.

"Yeah, I guess it does! Though we do have a lot of the same clothes- It's actually really cool!" Ai shrugged with both eyebrows raised in impression. She thought she was the only one with a good taste in clothes- okay, that was sarcasm but the entire situation was a little surprising! Having more than one piece of clothing the same is just freaky... In a cool way.

Ai grinned and let go of the basket, extending her hand. "Well, I'm Ai Hikari. Nice to meet you!" The girl grabbed her hand eagerly and shook it. Ai had to admit, she hadn't had a girl friend before so the idea of making one right now made her excited.

"I'm Momoi Satsuki and you're adorable!" Ai blushed. "Seriously! Not to mention your hair color is so unique and pretty~ It's natural, right?" Ai grinned lazily, mentally pointing out Momoi's pink hair before chuckling.

"Yeah, it is. Most people think I dyed it indigo to get attention or to make a point but it's 100% natural." Ai said in a playful way, twirling a lock of her hair while doing so. She was in some casual clothing, some denim shorts with a green singlet and some gladiator sandals. Luckily she didn't dress like a slob today!

Momoi seemed to relate. "I know the feeling, Ai-chan! Having pink hair is _not_ easy."

"You can say that again." Ai said with an exhausted sigh, acting like the thought of their hair tired her to no end. In some ways, it did. It was a shame her hair was hereditary.

Momoi then screwed her eyes together. "Say, where do I know you from?" Ai let out a confused grunt, tilting her head while doing so. "You just seem... Familiar is all." Ai pushed her lips to the side before an idea came to her.

"Do you go to Teiko?" Momoi nodded with a giant smile on her face. "Yeah, so do I! We've probably passed each other in the hallway- Don't know how I couldn't remember your hair." Momoi agreed with that and they just stood there talking to each other. Ai assumed having a girl as a friend was new to her too, judging by her eagerness.

It was fun, even after a giant with blue hair and dark skin interrupted by slamming his gigantic hand on Momoi's head. "Yo, Satsuki, what's taking you so damn long?" While Ai felt a little guilty about that, she found herself questioning something.

_Why do I keep meeting people with extraordinary hair styles? Seriously, it's getting old now... Unless, they're apart of the basketball team too! ARGH!_

Momoi didn't seem to mind the hand. "Dai-chan~ I want you to meet someone." Momoi somehow managed to dragged this 'Dai-chan' next to her, directing his attention to the small indigo girl.

"This is Ai-chan, she goes to our school!" Dai-chan nodded in greeting, about to say something when Momoi interrupted. "Ai-chan, this is my childhood friend and idiot, Aomine Daiki! Now, make friendship!"

Aomine was actually quite nice, Ai discovered as they fell into an easy greeting and conversation. "But I have to ask. What's up with your hair? Did you dye it or something?"

Momoi sighed and shook her head, mumbling: "Ahomine."

Ai looked offended and annoyed at the same time. "Its pretty cool though. Reminds me of... Murasaki-something's hair." At Aomine's indirect compliment (Ai loved Murasakibara's hair), Ai forgave his assumption and grinned in relief.

"Yeah, guess it does look like his a bit. Let me guess, you're in the basketball team?" Aomine and Momoi's eyes widened.

"How'd you know?" They both harmonized, eyes widening in amazement as they assumed she had some sort of premonition power. She didn't and she made that clear immediately.

Ai grinned again, something she had done a lot today. "Well, for one, everyone knows about the Generation of Miracles." Ai forgot that not everyone knew about her little nickname for the freshman regulars and ignored Momoi and Aomine's happy faces.

She took it that they liked the title.

"And every member I've met has had a crazy hair style... It's a dead give away." Momoi pulled a face.

"Our hair isn't that crazy, is it?" Ai nodded before grabbing her hair and saying that her's was crazy too, so it was alright. Aomine on the other hand...

He chuckled. "We should hang out at school! Satsuki could use a friend whose a girl for a change." Momoi and Ai's eyes sparkled immediately and they flew into each other, grabbing each other's hands as they looked at Aomine.

"Really, Dai-chan/Aomine-kun?" The dark giant immediately regretted his decision. As if one Momoi wasn't annoying enough...

"Damn..." He grumbled. Maybe, for once, he should think things through before his big mouth blurted it out like a volcano of stupid.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the mistake of a lifetime, Aomine thought as he assessed the duo of strange-colored girls sitting in front of him on the roof top, both of them happily chatting away about something that had long confused Aomine. Though even if he refuwed to express it, he was happy that Momoi finally had a female friend- she wasn't nagging him about it but he knew she desperately needed one.

The girls' conversation had went from sweet nothings to sport, something that Momoi obviously couldn't stay away from for long. "What's your favorite sport, Ai-chan? Mine's basketball, of course!" Momoi scanned Ai and had a thoughtful look in her eyes. "You're arms are pretty good, are you interested in volleyball?"

Ai snorted in an un-lady like manner. "As if. I'm apart of the anti-sport league, personally. I'm just not cut out for it." Momoi sulked in the corner of the rooftop, beginning to question her own sanity for being the only girl she knew who was so interested in a sport- let alone basketball.

Ai blinked in confusion before she bowed her head. "Sorry, Momoi-san! I just like sticking to what I know- I'm no good with changes." Momoi turned normal again and was in front of Ai in a second, tilting her head as she listened interested.

"And what do you know?"

Ai hummed and tapped her chin. "Uh, art! I love art, it's apart of me! Kind of like Aomine and basketball, yeah." Momoi grinned happily. A motivated girl, how strange and refreshing. "And... I can cook."

Aomine was interested all of a sudden. "You can cook? Really?" Ai nodded with a bright smile. "Are you sure? Satsuki thinks she can cook, but she really can't."

Momoi huffed, "Dai-chan!" She protested, but Aomine didn't mind.

Ai smiled fondly, "Yeah, I can cook. Unless my Grandpa isn't a good enough critic for you. I have a part-time job at a pastry store." Aomine's eyes narrowed in spectulation before realization dawned on him and his eyes twinkled, urging Ai to lean away from him.

"_Kashi Masters?!" _Ai nodded at the familiar name of her part-time job, letting out a high yelp with Aomine jumped on her and started rubbing his cheek against her own.

"That is my favorite place to go for a shit load of food! You work there? What do you make? Maybe you can bring me some food from there!" Ai clenched her eyes shut in pure awkwardness while Momoi pried Aomine off of her. She knew that _Kashi Masters _was quite popular with the locals, given how delivious everything was there, but to actually meet someone who loved it like Aomine was really surprising.

Aomine didn't apologize for his stange act, even after Momoi's constant nagging, though Ai didn't think in the first place that he was that type of person, so she didn't expect anything but more pleads for some pastries.

"So, what's basketball like?" Ai asked and realized that was the question to break the ice. Momoi and Aomine jumped into a very detailed explanation that only sounded like jibberish, so she demanded they'd clean up how they talked first.

**-x-**

Well... Ai certainly learned a lot that lunch break. A little too much, dare she say it. Honestly, Momoi and Aomine couldn't shut up.

She was in science again, sniggering at Midorima's funny habits even if he didn't realize that he was doing anything strange. Ai couldn't even count on both her hands how much times Midorima demanded to be in on the 'joke' that was him- Ai couldn't bring herself to admit that it was him making her laugh. He'd only hate her even more so...

There was a mix up with the data the teacher received though, and regardless of how careless and crazy he seemed, he was definitely not going to risk putting the class in danger by making the students experiment with something so dangerous.

So until a more reasonable experiment was given to the teacher, the class was free to do whatever they wanted. Most socialized, even if their closest friends were already their partners, and Ai thought about catching up on some sleep, had a special someone not interrupted her.

"Akashi," Midorima murmured in surprise. Ai twitched open her eyes and saw Akashi standing on the end of her and Midorima's table, looking pretty passive while he did so. Ai huffed and heaved her face off the counter and gave Akashi a beaming grin.

"Akashi-kun!" She perked quite happily. Communication between them two had been rather little lately, due to his basketball training and her responsibilities at home and trying to keep her art skills from going rusty. She hoped all was well.

Akashi nodded with that subtle yet warm smile, "Midorima. Ai. How are things?" Midorima rose one green eyebrow, looking perplexed at such a question. They were on the same basketball team, one would think they'd know how the other's day was going.

Midorima didn't answer, glancing between Akashi and Ai, who had a telepathic conversation before she actually answered. "Four assignments, Akashi. Four." She said calmly, although you just knew that she wasn't very happy with it. Apparently, due to the three of them being in the honors class, they were capable of carrying around such a large load of assigments.

Akashi shrugged. "They aren't the most difficult, Ai. It doesn't help to whine about them either," Ai sucked in her bottom lip in offense.

"They _are_ though." She defended weakly. "I don't even have time to do some sketches anymore. It's really irritating." Midorima blinked once, then twice. _Sketches_. She liked art. Midorima glanced down at Ai's hands and noted how flexible they were, especially as she was twirling the pen between them.

She liked art. Midorima closed his eyes and his grip tightened on the painting knife resting in his left hand, his apparent lucky item for the day. He had found it strange how Ai's eyes were fixated on the object, but he understood the reason behind it now. Akashi sent a warning glance at Midorima before he directed his smile back at the indigo girl, who was shamelessly complaining about the class' expectation of them.

Ai blinked suddenly before she grinned weakly and edged back. "Damn, I sound annoying. Whining and complaining." She weakly slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand. "Sorry about that..." She said, retreating back into her quiet shell. Akashi and Midorima both blinked, and the green-haired shooter didn't even think of speaking, thinking back onto the glance Akashi shot at him a couple of seconds earlier for just looking like he was going to open his mouth.

Akashi shrugged. "You sound pretty stressed about it, though I've seen you do things far more taxing." He could only assume that she was carrying a much heavier burden than finishing up assignments. No, he was almost certain of it. She had slipped up a couple of times during their conversations, but this one took the cake.

He _knew_ that Ai wasn't the type of person to complain, the stress must have broken down her walls. Ai blinked before shrugging as well. "I think it's just the Maths part that taking it's toll. I've never been good at it." Midorima looked surprised at that and didn't realize what had happened before he actually opened his mouth.

"Maths is your weak spot?" He scoffed a little. "I doubt it. I've seen you complete sums in less times than me." Ai allowed a dusty pink color to decorate her skin as she directed her eyes towards the gas taps on the bench, fiddling with the tube that kept the gas in.

"Thanks..." She murmured before she coughed into her hands. "But it really is my weakest area." Akashi subtly looked at Midorima, watching as he spoke once again. Akashi's fingers flexed as he noted that he would have to talk with the green-haired shooter later.

"If Maths is your weakest area, I'd hate to imagine you in anything else." Midorima indirectly complimented, which managed to fluster Ai once more. Akashi's face shifted from soft caringness to subtle anger and before he managed to reclaim Ai's undivided attention, he felt something nearing him.

Akashi's sixth sense peaked and he turned to see his lab partner, who looked ready to pounce on him. Literally. Akashi guessed she was aiming to surprise his by jumping on his back, a lot had already tried. Besides, she had already told him that she was going to get his acceptance some way or the other. Her persistence got on Akashi's nerves, especially in times like this.

She smiled cheekily. "Aka-kun!" He saw Ai and Midorima share identical looks of confusion. That was enough to make his aura as fiery as his hair. "We should get back to our bench! That crazy scientist has found some childish experiments for us to try." Even though they didn't have enough time for an experiment, that teacher still shoved one in. _Admirable_.

Akashi sighed, "Then it can't be helped. I enjoyed our conversation, Ai, Midorima." The taller of the two closed his eyes to make sure any emotion didn't betray his calm facade. Akashi had barely uttered a word to him, excluding the greeting.

Ai was a lot more open about her feelings, as shown when she beamed yet another beautiful smile at Akashi. "Same here, Akashi-kun! Talk to you later, mhm?" Akashi nodded in agreement and even Midorima could see that trace of smile. Briefly, he wondered how Murasakibara would react to the situation.

Akashi's partner glance at Ai suspiciously. "I'm Aza, and you're Ai, right?" Ai looked at Aza and smiled, confirming her name. "I've heard of you!" Aza said, bouncing happily as she tried to sneak a grab of Akashi's shoulder, the red head noticed and moved his shoulder back to avoid her touch. Aza sent him a sly smile for a brief second.

Ai rose her eyebrow. "Heard... Of me?"

Aza smiled and nodded proudly. "Uh huh! You're pretty infamous around all the other classes, like 1-B and down. You're like... Their role model." Instead of being overwhelmed with pride, Ai looked at Aza suspiciously. She didn't want to know why, because it always seemed to be a bad reason. Midorima was too curious though.

"And why is she so popular?"

Aza snorted. "As if you don't know!" When she saw their faces, she cringed. "Whoa. You guys really aren't that... Social, are you?"

Akashi sighed exasperated. "Get on with it Aza. Don't we have an experiment to get to?" Aza smiled once more, fliratciously this time, at Akashi.

"I'm getting there, sweet cheeks." Akashi's eyes flared for a moment but you could tell he wasn't ripping Aza apart for the sake of his reputation. Aza grinned and leaned on the bench, ruffling Ai's hair. "You're the only delinquent in the class, so everyone in the lower classes admire you for that unknown hack you did to get into the class in the first place!"

The only thing that bothered Akashi more than Aza at that moment, was how Ai didn't react. It was almost as if that wasn't anything new.

**-x-**

****It took Ai a little while to realize it, but her painting looked far more angry than she had intended. There was the special, somber touch that really struck another cord in Ai. Sure, getting a false reputation wasn't anything knew (Especially for her) but it didn't mean it hurt less.

Ai could barely pay attention to the hurried stroke of her paint brush until she heard a lazy grunt beside her. "Whoa, you're an angry little one, aren't cha?" Now that her anger wasn't on the canvas, it was clearly shown in her eyes.

"I'm sorry for feeling." Ai snapped before her eyes widened, "I-I didn't mean to..." The girl sitting next to her shrugged, her long ash blonde hair tied loosely at the nape of her neck. Ai took the time to examine this girl, who was slouching tiredly.

"Whatever. You might want to watch out though, you nearly hit your water." Ai glanced down at her water and grimaced at the significant amount of black missing from her palette. She then looked up at her seatmate and smiled in thanks before she caught a glance at her canvas.

Ai couldn't help it and gasped.

The amount of detail was perfect and Ai didn't dare edge closer, because she knew her mind would blow up once she confirmed those little dots were in fact people, complete with different hairstyles and all. Ai blinked and gulped deeply, entranced by the sheer beauty of the black-and-white painting sitting in front of the seemingly-careless blond.

"T-That's... Beautiful." The girl glanced up at her painting and let out a noise that made it come off as if she didn't care too much for it and judging by her facial expression, she really didn't. "How can you do this?"

The girl grabbed the paint brush and shrugged, "Photographic memory." she answered tiredly again. "It's boring."

Ai shot back into her original position in utter surprise before she closed her eyes and shook her head, re opening them to smile happily at this strange, perfect artist. "I'm Ai Hikari, and what's your name?"

The girl looked at her lazily before huffing and dipping her paint brush into the purple, giving one of them purple hair, the smaller figure having a couple of shades darker to make it indigo. "I'm Yaruki Sakura."

The girl glanced at Ai, more specifically her hair before she went back to her painting. "And I'm tired, staring isn't helping the situation."

Ai blinked in confusion. "E-Eh? How does staring make it worse...?" Yaruki sighed again, making Ai back off immediately. She sounded like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders, but Ai had enough emotional scars to be able to read others. Yaruki was simple... Bored.

"Eyes on your painting, Indigo. It's good enough to rival mind, at least do me a favor and keep the threat high." Ai blinked once again, not knowing how to deal with such an incorporable personality.

"Threat?" Why did she make it sound rare. "Why is being a 'threat' so..." Yaruki huffed and Ai looked back at her painting. "Sorry."

Yaruki just mumbled a: "Tiresome." Under her breath.


End file.
